


Echoy'la

by alexmurray



Series: Jetti'mando [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Order 66, jedi in exile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmurray/pseuds/alexmurray
Summary: Four masters. A handful of knights. Hundreds of younglings and padawans. They made it out of the temple thanks to the aid of the 212th, but what now?





	1. Chapter 1

Quinlan sank into his chair, staring blankly into space. His head was throbbing and the force nearly overwhelmed him with its darkness. He thought his leg might still be hurting too, the wound that had brought him back to the temple not yet healed, and vaguely he felt a damp stiffness on his shoulder. But mostly he just sat, unable to move.

“Sir?” a clone asked approaching him with a med-bag. “If you aren’t going to go to the medbay, at least let me look at your wounds.”

“Wounds?” Quinlan managed to ask, looking up at the clone. And oh, the feeling of wrongness wasn’t there.

“You don’t feel wrong,” he murmured as the clone began removing his tunics.

“Wrong?”

“The clones, you felt wrong before. You don’t, now.” Quinlan paused. “None of you do.”

The clone stopped, hand hovering over his shoulder. “All of us on board had the chip removed.”

“Chip?”

“Yes sir. A chip in our brains. General Kenobi found out about. It… it takes away free will, turned our brothers into nothing better than clankers.”

“Slaves,” Quinlan spat, his emotions and the force swirling. “Karking council! I told them! Obi told them! Self-righteous idiots the lot… ahh!” he exclaimed as the clone made contact with his shoulder.

“You’ve got a nasty blaster burn. Not to mention I’m pretty sure Jedi aren’t supposed to run around with that many bandages on their leg,” he added with a pointed glare to Quinlan’s leg.

“No,” Quinlan agreed, looking down and the aforementioned limb.

“Besides, you were getting angry enough I could feel it. And I know that means the other Jedi could too. Most of the Jedi here are younglings. I know you are hurting, that you have suffered psychic trauma, but so has everyone else on this ship. You are one of four masters here, and General Kenobi is no shape to do anything. So you’re gonna keep that anger locked down till you can safely deal with it, cause no matter how terrible the council was, how many terrible decisions were made, how much you hurt, the younglings need you. They’ve suffered just as much as you and they’re just younglings. Got it?”

“Got it…” Quinlan paused, looking up at the man. He had never really paid attention to the clones before, their sense of wrongness in the force overwhelming. But that feeling was wrong, and any man who could lecture like that was one you better respect- or pay the price.

“Kix. Former medic to the 501st.”

“Got it Kix,” Quinlan agreed, releasing his anger. Kix was right. He was one of only a few adult Jedi here, no matter how bad of one. He wouldn’t let Obi-Wan down.

* * *

 

“What now?” Healer Che asked the assembled Jedi and Clones.

“General Kenobi gave us enough info to come up with a rough plan, but this is…” Cody trailed off.

“Worse than we planned for,” Rex stated, looking at the small group.  
Healer Ar-Teo nodded. “Four masters, one unconscious, two of which are healers. Less than a dozen knights, a small handful of senior padawans… The rest are initiates.”

“The 212th and a handful of others are all on our side,” Cody added. “We didn’t get much from him when we rescued him, but we knew about the chips at least.”

“How many got the chip removed?” Quinlan asked from his seat.

“We managed to pass the message on to a fair number of commanders, but it was difficult. It had to be sent in person and without anyone hearing,” Rex trailed off. “We managed to get ahold of Gree, Ponds, Bly, and Wolffe, for sure. They would have then started de-chipping their battalions and passing the message on. But in barely fifteen rotations…”

“Even if the information was spread to many battalions, it is unlikely entire battalions would have managed to have the chip removed,” Quinlan sighed. Unfortunately he was all too familiar how hard it was to move quickly and stealthily. He only hoped Aayla somehow survived.

“The better question,” Cody began, “is how do we contact those who might have survived. And do we?”

“What do you mean, do we?” Che asked.

“I mean, it might be safer with the Jedi split up. The emperor is not going to stop hunting for you.”

“But we have so many initiates,” Che replied. “We need more Jedi to protect them!”

“Or we split up, go to ground,” Quinlan offered.

Ar’Teo shook his head. “If we had more knights or masters, maybe. But at least twenty younglings per? I don’t see it happening. We will be found purely by their presence in the force. For force sake, I think you and Kenobi are the only ones capable of fully shielding your force presence.”  
Quinlan grimaced, it was true. Most of the knights and masters who were truly masters of the force, of stealth and concealment were spread out across the galaxy. He didn’t think most of the shadows had spent more than a week straight back in temple since the war started. Many were likely operating independently and therefore still alive, but they would be almost unreachable. “So we need to find others,” he concluded, leaning back into the chair, and immediately wincing as his burnt shoulder made contact with the hard plastoid. He waved off the concerned look of the healers.

“How?” Rex asked.

Everyone stared at Quinlan, who sighed. “I can start by searching for signs on the holoweb, normal message points shadows use, strange talks. Obi-Wan would be better if he can be woken, he has a truly impressive number of shady connections and everyone would know and trust him. Me? I’ve brushed a little too close to the dark for many to trust me in this situation…”

“I can check our communication network,” Rex added. “Anyone who got free and survived from the clones will try to contact us. They know the 212th got free.”

“And we should reach out to some of the senators as well,” Cody added.

“Who?”

“I know Amidala, Organa, and Mathma were all friends of General Kenobi, and he trusted them.”

“Senator Organa has proven to be a friend of the Jedi time and again,” Ar’Teo agreed. “So we have a plan?”

“Master Kenobi’s awake!” a youngling announced, flying onto the bridge. “He just woke up and said he needs to see someone!”

“He’s awake?” Cody asked, relief seeping into his voice.

The youngling nodded. “Hal bonded with him and has been trying to get him to wake up. He finally did.”

“Waxer, you have the bridge,” Cody commanded as he left the bridge as fast as possible without actually running.

* * *

 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed, his voice weak, but his eyes clear for the first time in days.

“General.”

“Please, call me Obi-Wan. I am not a general anymore, but I hope I am your friend. You saved my life and the life of so many.”

“You saved ours first, sir.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “It never should have been necessary. But I need you to send a force to Florrum.”

“Florrum?” Cody asked with a grimace.

“Hmm. Ahsoka is there, and from the faint contact I established, a few others.”

“The commanders alive?”

“She is,” Obi-Wan breathed. “She is indeed.”

“Master Kenobi needs to rest,” a high voice piped in, and Cody looked over to see a youngling seated next to the bed. “He won’t say anything, but he’s really tired and the pain is getting worse.”

“Hal,” Obi-Wan tried to admonish, but his voice was weak, and now Cody could definitely hear it, tight with pain.

“The ankle-bitter is right sir, you need to rest. I’ll send Rex and a squad to Florrum. They can fetch our commander and deal with Hondo and his pirates.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, the managed to get in contact with several groups and lone individuals across the galaxy. Most were young knights and shadows without troopers who, after checking in and reassuring themselves to the safety of the younglings, stayed out to help the resistance, rescue stranded padawans, and perhaps free more clone. A few were padawans, saved by a de-chiped brother or two, bleeding pain into the force after their master’s death. And twice it was a group of clones, a dying master with them, hanging onto force.

“Master Koon,” Obi-Wan breathed, as the Kel-Dor was escorted into the medical bay, Wolffe and Sinker holding onto his hands.

A fleeting impression of love, appreciation, and relief echoed through the force from the Kel-Dor, but his eyes remained closed.

“What happened?” Healer Che demanded, as the master was transferred onto a bed.

“He was shot down,” Wolffe managed to state. “We got the Wolf Squad de-chipped, but not the rest of the squad. We were in aerial combat when the order went live. We tried to protect him, but with most of the battalion and the seppies attacking…”

“We got him out, but not before he was hit,” Sinker added. “His mask was cracked, and he was pinned in the cockpit.”

Che nodded. “Exposure to poisonous atmosphere and crush trauma. You got a spare mask on him, so perhaps…” she trailed off as she got to work.

For several hours, she fought as Wolffe and Sinker watched and Obi-Wan tried his hardest to tether the master in the force, but everyone could feel him fading. It was only after Ahsoka made it to the ship, holding his hand in hers that he finally let go.

“He was waiting,” she cried, “waiting to say goodbye,” she added with a hiccup of tears.

“May the force be with him,” Obi-Wan whispered as the room fell silent, all of them feeling empty as the last bonds between Master Koon and them dissolved. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan added looking at Wolffe and Sinker.

The two clones nodded, collapsing into chairs. “He held on so long,” Sinker stated. “But I think he knew, and we did too, that he wouldn’t survive.”

“He wanted to know if the younglings were safe,” Wolffe added. “Especially you, ‘Soka.”

Ahsoka turned from Plo’s body and hugged the two clones. “Thank you,” she whispered before turning towards Obi-Wan and gasping.

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan replied beckoning her towards him. He knew he still looked a mess, bandaged and stuck sitting in bed as he was, but he would not die, not now.

“Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka cried, leaning into him and letting his arms wrap around her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, we are being hailed by a cruiser,” Cody stated. “What should we do?”

“Request identification,” Obi-Wan stated, maneuvering the hover chair towards his commander.

“ID coming in sir, it’s Senator Organa’s.”

“I was not expecting him to come himself,” Obi-Wan stated in confusion. “Has he transmitted any details?”

“He is requesting emergency docking permission and a healer.”

“Let him land in the central bay. I’ll notify Healer Che. Any other details?”

“Not yet.”

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the screen as Bail’s corvette maneuvered into the hanger bay. Padawan Dume had made it to Alderaan with the help of Commander Grey, but the plan had been for the two of them to take a small shuttle and meet in the Hasni system, not for Bail to come.  
Down in the hanger bay, Bail exited his corvette, Padawan Dume and Commander Grey following close behind. Waiting at the bottom of the ramp, Healer Che stood with a small squad of troopers.

“Master Jedi,” Bail stated, “I have a pregnant woman about to give birth on board. Padawan Dume detected her in the force while she was fleeing an imperial squad. He thought it best to bring her here.”

“Her babies are very bright,” Caleb Dume stated quietly. “And… and the force told me too.”

“Who is this woman?” Healer Che asked, already stepping onto the boarding ramp.

“Senator Amidala,” Bail responded and one of the clones gasped in surprise.

* * *

 

“What is wrong with her?” Ahsoka asked, standing next to Obi-Wan as the pair observed the senator’s still body through the observation window. “Padme is strong, she has to live,” Ahsoka added, her voice nearly pleading.

“We aren’t sure,” Obi-Wan replied. “But best we can tell, something is draining her life force. We tried shielding her, breaking the bond.”

“But you can’t? What is doing it?”

They weren’t sure, but Obi-Wan had his suspicions. The twins, brilliant balls of light that they were, were clearly Anakin’s. And Anakin had fallen. The boy, the light he had known and raised was dead. He felt anger, disappointment, and resentment build up as his back throbbed painfully, every breath hurting. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, slowly let it out and clenched his fist, willing his emotions to dissipate. Yes, he had his suspicions, and Vokara shared them. But he couldn’t find the strength to share them with Ahsoka. “I don’t know,” he managed, voice thick with emotion and pain.

Ahsoka looked down at him, her eyes full of concern. “Come Master. Let’s get you back into bed.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to say anything, merely letting Ahsoka guide him back to his hospital bed.

* * *

 

“I’ll take my leave now,” Bail stated, sitting next to Obi-Wan’s bed in the medical bay. “My people need me, and I can do far more good out in the galaxy than here. But remember Obi-Wan, you can always call on me if you need.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied, looking the senator and friend in the eye. “And thank you for getting Caleb and Grey here safely. And for doing everything you could for Padme.”

“I only wish I could have done more,” Bail admitted. “Perhaps a better equipped hospital…”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Her death was not due to childbirth. Her very life force was drained.”

“The Sith Lord?”

“We believe so. The children must stay here and be protected, but Bail, the emperor must not know she lived to give birth.”

“I will bring her body back to Naboo for burial. Healer Che has already prepared it so she still looks pregnant.”

“I am sorry to ask such a thing of you,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“And I am sorry such a thing is necessary. Now rest, my friend. There is much to do to right the galaxy, and we will need you well.”

* * *

 “How do you do it?” Obi-Wan asked, voice desperate and he looked up at Quinlan.

“Do what?”

Obi-Wan waved a hand, trying to capture everything he failed to say. “This. Touch the force. Not… not just give in,” he finished in a whisper.

Quinlan shrugged, unsure what exactly to say. He was the bad Jedi, the failure, the one who walked too close to the shadows for most, the one who occasionally ended up on the wrong side of the line. Obi-Wan was bright, unyielding, strong. What could he say? “I listened to Kix,” he finally settled on.

“Kix?”

“Clone medic, tore me a new one when we first got on board.”

Obi-Wan managed a slight smile at the thought of Kix lecturing Quinlan. “What did he say?”

“He reminded me that it’s not about me right now. Not about you. That there are, as of this morning, 342 younglings on board this ship that have suffered just as we have. Who watched their friends and family get shot down in front of them, in their home.”

“Not making it better.”

“Not meant to. Point is, they are counting on us to protect them, guide them, help them. So we can fall apart all we want, as long as its not going to affect them.”

Obi-Wan stared at Quinlan. “And that’s enough?”

“Has to be. And when its not, I search out Phr’na’s force signature. Little Twi’lek kid, about nine standard. She was going to be Aayla’s Padawan, we both knew it. So I search her signature out and remind myself that Aayla might be gone, but her girl isn’t and I need to protect her. Protect all of them. And you,” Quinlan snorted, “you picked yourself up a six-year-old Padawan. He’s spent days at your side. You can’t let him down.”

“I’m not fit to raise a Padawan. Look what happened to my last.”

“Fuck that!” Quinlan shouted. “Skywalker fell. He kriffed up. Not you. And you didn’t choose Hal, the force did. You going to pull a Jinn on this kid?”

Obi-Wan felt shame well up in his chest at the thought. “I could never… I would never,” he stated.

“Then remember that. Hang onto that when everything else fails.”

“Its… its hard.”

“Yah, well good thing you are a stubborn gundark.”

“Never thought I’d see a day where I listened to the advice of Quinlan Vos.”

“Never thought I’d ever have to give it,” Quinlan agreed. “Now budge over. All this squishy talk of emotions has made me tired. I want a nap.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Prepare to jump to hyperspace!” Cody shouted over the sounds of alarms and bombardment. After almost three weeks jumping around space they had been found by an imperial fleet and were severely out numbered. They had no choice but to run.

“Sir! The hyperdrive navigational computer was damaged, we think we have a course, but can’t be sure…”

“Do it anyway,” Obi-Wan interjected before Cody could say anything. “We have no choice but to run and the force feels hesitant, wary, but we are not in danger.

“Yes sir, engaging hyperdrive.”

Cody squeezed his eyes shut as the ship hit hyperspace, the transition rougher than normal as the last of the weapons fire hit the shields. But they were alive, so he would take the win. He just started to relax when the alarms went off again.

“Sir!” a trooper gasped looking out at the space in front of them. Instead of the normal blur of hyperspace, the view ahead looked warped and menacing. Cody turned to his general, only to see Obi-Wan grimacing, hand against his forehead.

“Drop from hyperspace!” Cody commanded, but it was too late. With a shudder, the ship seemed to hit the anomaly ahead, shaking and rattling before shuddering as hit came to a stop in real space. Cody only managed to stay conscious long enough to see the dot of the Resolute appear next to him before passing out. 

* * *

 

  
Nobody was really sure where they were. They had passed through the space anomaly with minimal damage, but the stars were completely different in this part of space. The navigational computers could not even tell what direction of wild space they were in.

“Can we at least tell how far we have travelled?” Obi-Wan asked, grimacing slightly as he shifted in his hoverchair.

“No sir,” Cody apologized. “Without any recognizable stars, the navigational computer has nowhere to start.”

“Kriff,” the Jedi groaned. “So we are farther than anyone has previously gone, and we have no idea in which direction we have travelled?”

“Correct sir.”

“Kriffing hells indeed,” Quinlan added, sinking into a chair. “What do we do now?”

“I have no idea,” Obi-Wan admitted, stiffening as his back twinged painfully.

“Are you alright sir? Do I need to call Kix or a healer?” Cody asked, concern evident on his face.

“No, thank you Cody. I am afraid I am still rather stiff.”

“Stiff is an understatement,” Waxer muttered.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. “Nethertheless, we should figure out what to do next.”

“We will be needing more supplies soon,” Cody stated. “We still have several weeks of rations…”

“But we have no idea as to where or when we might be able to resupply,” Quinlan muttered. “Perhaps we should split the two ships. One can scout for civilizations we might be able to contact, the other finds and surveys hospitable planets for the worst case scenario.”

“I agree,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Perhaps Wolfe can take the Resolute to search for civilizations while we survey with the Negotiator? I would prefer not to endanger the younglings.”

“A Jedi should also travel with the Resolute,” Cody added. “Do you have any suggestions as to who?”  
Obi-Wan shook his head. They were severely short staffed on adult Jedi. Only him, Vos, Ar’teo, and Che survived of the masters. There were a handful of young knights and older padawans, but most of the elder Jedi had died ensuring the survival of the youngsters. They couldn’t pull Ar’teo or Che from the medical wing, and Vos was hardly suited to first contacts. That left the younger knights and older padawans. Several of them were adept negotiators, but all the Jedi were still suffering from the loss of so many kin. “I shall talk to the other Masters and we will come up with a knight or two to travel with Commander Wolfe. If you would begin working on optimal scouting routes so as to keep contact with both ships?”

“Of course sir,” Cody agreed, snapping to attention as he left the room.

“I must convince him to stop that,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“I think it helps him stay grounded,” Quinlan reasoned as he began guiding Obi-Wan’s chair out of the room. “Now, it is time for you to lay down. I can tell you are in pain, and I do not fancy your new padawan chewing me out for letting you suffer. I’ll snipe back at him, you will make a pouty face… it all goes downhill from there.”

“He is something else, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“For sure. Medical ward or your room?”

“Room please, I have seen enough of the healers to last me a lifetime.”

“Very well. I will help you settle then bring Luke and Leia by for a visit.”

“That would be wonderful.”

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since the ships had split, and the group from the 212th led by Cody had finally scouted a viable looking planet. It was temperate and green for much of the latitude, with colder poles and a warmer equator. There were no large continents, only large islands, but the seas appeared small and relatively calm. Combined with their small population that could easily fit on a single island, that was not a problem. There were a few old ruins of advanced civilization, but nothing that looked recent. Wolfe had reported evidence of several small populations and space travel, but the Resolute had yet to find anything.

“That island there looks promising,” Cody said, pointing to one of the larger islands in the northern hemisphere. “It is within the temperate zone and currently in spring, so the weather is fairly mild, if a bit wet. Based on the planetary orbit, weather should reach freezing, but not dangerously so during the winter. With a planetary rotation of about one and a half standard years, that is not for some time yet.”

“And the terrain? Resources?” Obi-Wan asked, zooming in to the landmass.

“Flat along the coasts. Vos says the beaches are as beautiful as Duriki. Inland there are some hills. There are large wild animals roaming that seem to be milk producing and edible. I bet the little togruta that has been following Hal around would love to hunt one.”

Obi-Wan smiled fondly. “Shal-ika, yes. I am sure she would love to. I think she might be a bit young yet depending on their size.”

“Perhaps. Still, the land has meat and plant material for consumption. There is plenty of rain as well as a lake for more aquatic jetii.”

“It sounds like we may have a new home then. Take a larger group down with Vos and Che. Vos can help you gather materials while Che evaluates health and disease risks.”

“Should I take some jett’ika as well?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “Only those of padawan age, and only if they volunteer. I need the help of our few young knights here to watch the other younglings.”

“Very well, I best get going then.”

“Thank you Cody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally planning on having the Jedi and free clones interact with the events of Rebels and ANH, but my muse went this way? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

While Cody and the other Vod’e began constructing dwellings using a mix of the military prefabs and tents they had and local materials, Obi-Wan suffered under the auspice of Healer Ar’teo.

“You are healed now, or at least as much as you ever will be,” Ar’teo stated, helping Obi-Wan out of the back brace he had been wearing for the last two months. “Now we just have to rebuild your muscles and teach you how to take care of yourself.”

“Sounds fun,” Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically.

“Oh it will be, for me at least,” the healer laughed. “We healers do love torturing Jedi Masters. The first things we are going to work on are daily living tasks. Things like dressing, bathing, and toileting. You are going to feel frustrated and angry because these are things you have done since you were a youngling, but they will be very difficult at first. On your own, you will continue to work on regaining your arm strength. I know you have been working hard on that since I let you leave the infirmary two weeks ago. Once you can easily lift your body weight, we will work on your mobility and see how much core muscle you can build.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan agreed, ready to regain some independence. He had only been allowed to leave the infirmary starting two weeks ago, and then only if he was with someone to monitor and help him. But beyond his ability to move around on his own, he was looking forward to getting dressed and showering- both which would be much easier without the bulking brace helping keep his spine and insides together.

“Shall we get started?”

“I suppose so,” Obi-Wan agreed, mentally readying himself.

* * *

 

By the end of the second week in rotation around the new planet, Cody had managed to establish enough housing for all the Jedi and Vod’e, secured the perimeter, and scout out two neighboring islands.

“We should begin moving to the surface,” Cody announced as he, Obi-Wan, Vos, and Knight Gibson stood over the map in the bridge.

“Agreed,” Vos stated. “While the settlement is hardly high tech, it safe and clean. The weather is beautiful and I know the younglings are growing restless aboard the ship.”

“Teaching meditation has grown increasingly difficult,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But we must leave some people on the ship.”

“The Vod’e can help man the ship. There are enough of us that we can rotate through without too much trouble. Eventually we will run out of fuel for the shuttles, but not for a long while. This type of flying requires much less than the combat the cruiser is set up for.”

“We can also rotate through some of the knights and older padawans. Just a few to help out,” Vos agreed.

“Then we will begin moving the younglings down to the surface?” Gibson asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “Good. Living on a spaceship for too long is not good for them. But we will need to address the lack of teachers.”

“I think,” Obi-Wan mused, “that we might find that solution in Cody and his brothers. The padawans on the planet have had no problem working with the Vod’e despite…” Obi-Wan trailed off, unable to say what they were all thinking.

“The 212th did help many of the escape. And the men are too nice to avoid for long. I think that will work,” Vos agreed.

“So we begin the migration?” Cody asked, looking out the viewscreen to the planet.

“We do indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Moving an entire ship worth of younglings was a surprisingly difficult task. While Obi-Wan and the 212th had run larger operations on multiple occasions, it had never seemed so final and they had never felt so nervous. They had been in space three months, first running from the empire picking up stray Jedi, then lost in the wilds of an unknown galaxy. The Jedi Order was gone, they had no idea where they were or what would happen next.

“Shuttle seven approaching!” Trix shouted as one of the repurposed gunships came into view on the beach.

“Who is aboard?” Throwback asked, turning to another brother.

“Healer Ar’Teo, Padawans Dume, Gayfen, and Nituk. They are bringing most of the infirmary equipment down with them,” Caver answered.

“Right, lets direct them to the new medcenter then. No need to lug all that stuff through the sand,” Trix stated.

Holding up a set of glowrods, Throwback began directed the gunship to the end of the beach nearest the infirmary building. A moment later the ship landed with a thud and Healer Ar’teo hopped out followed by an older Korunnai girl, a human boy and a Twi’lek boy.

“Greetings,” Healer Ar’teo said, bowing slightly to the troopers. “This is the last of the medical supplies we are bringing down. Healer Che will coming down to the surface shortly with Master Kenobi.”

“The General is coming soon?” Trix asked eagerly. He had not seen his general since before the fall of the temple, right before he had been nearly killed. Commander Cody and a few others were in closer contact with the General and had been passing on updates and messages, but it wasn’t the same.

The older Korunnai girl nodded, smiling. “He said he can’t wait to see you all. Healer Ar’teo had to stop him from coming down on multiple occasions.” Throwback raised an eyebrow in question.

“What Padawan Nituk is leaving out is that I kept him back so he finish learning the skills he needs to stay healthy. I know you boys had plenty of trouble keeping him together during the wars, and I don’t want to make your job any harder than it is.”

“Thank you,” Caver smiled. “The General is rather stubborn when it comes to his health.”

“That he is,” Ar’teo agreed. “Shall we get these supplies where they belong? Caleb? Mitenu?”  
The two boys nodded, and the five jedi soon began floating the crates down the small path to the settlement. It was hardly a fancy place, but already it was looking alive. Most of the younglings were on the surface, busy running about enjoying the fresh air and embrace of the living force. The force here was so different from back in Coruscant, but Ar’teo couldn’t help but like it better. It was lighter, but wilder than at home, both easier to reach and harder to control. It would be interesting how it affected the older Jedi such as Che, Kenobi, and Vos once they spent considerable time on the planet.

While the youngest played, the older younglings and padawans helped the few knights that had survived move supplies around and organize the camp. The Vod’e were in charge of patrolling the area, finding fresh food, and water. Ar’teo knew that two troopers, Waxer and Boil had even taken some of the more carnivorous younglings such as Shal-ika hunting. Not that Shal-ika, despite her enthusiasm and carnivorous instincts would be much use at only four standard years of age. But it was bound to be adorable, and Obi-Wan had shared that the two men would be sure to snap lots of holos. Another group, with some of the more aquatic Jedi, such as the young Nautolan Knight Kyl Ritto had gone to explore the surrounding waters and see if there were fish to be caught. After months of republic rations, Ar’teo knew he and many others were looking forward to fresh food.

“If you three can help me organize the bigger things, then you can head out exploring. Just remember to stay with at least one other person and keep a Knight or one of the Vod’e aware of your location at all times.”

“Yes Master!” the three padawans shouted, quickly getting to work.

* * *

 

“Alright Obi-Wan,” Healer Che stated, entering the room. “One last exam then we can head down to the surface.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Hal had headed down to the surface with the rest of the younglings, and Obi-Wan already missed him. There bond kept them in touch enough to feel each other's presence and safety, but it wasn’t the same as having the bright, cheery boy with him. Obi-Wan knew that Hal was one of the only things that had kept him going and in the light those first three weeks as they crossed the galaxy looking for survivors of Order 66. He was certainly looking forward to being reunited with his Padawan, and maybe even seeing the new life they could build for themselves. “Very well. What does this exam entail?”

“First I want to examine your back, so tunics off. I’ll inspect the tissue visually and do another sensation test. You should soon begin gaining some sensation in some of the scar tissue, but I want to track it carefully. Then you get to prove you can take care of yourself without my or Ar’teo’s help.”

“Then I am free?” Obi-Wan asked, shifting his body to free his tunic from underneath him.

“For some definition. You still have quite a bit of physical therapy to complete. Not to mention, we need to find a way to get you upright and bearing weight on your legs.”

“Standing?” Obi-Wan asked confused, as he pulled of the tunics.

“Onto the bed. And not standing, per say. But being upright and putting weight on your bones helps with a variety of things, including circulation and bone density. Given you injury level and excellent body awareness from the force, I think you would be a good candidate for walking with biomech braces. Likely only for therapy purposes, but standing and walking all the same.”

“But we don’t have any biomechs here,” Obi-Wan grunted as he transferred himself onto the bed, bracing himself upright with his left arm.

“Not at the moment, though we might be able to make some by cannibalizing a set of armour. But the first step is making sure you are healthy enough and ready to even put weight on your legs. Good job with the transfer. Is it getting easier?”

“It is, though I still hate the hoverchair. I feel like it will float away from me,”  
Che nodded. “That feeling is common among spinal injury patients. We can work on getting you a wheeled chair. Most people find those to be more stable and maneuverable if they have upper body control but no lower body. Now, let's take a look at your back.”

After a fair amount of poking and prodding, Che determined him to be good to go. “Are you ready to head down to the planet?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Obi-Wan admitted, following the Twi’Lek master down the halls to the hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was frankly amazed at how fast their settlement was coming together. They had only been on planet for about half a year, well half a year on Coruscant and a third of a year here, and already they had a central village. The buildings were a mix of military prefabs and tents from the cruisers and basic wooden structures built by the small platoon of combat engineers they had found with Padawan Merj on Eiradu. The largest of the wooden buildings in the center served as a school house of sorts during the day and general meeting area at night. Next to it was Healer Che and Ar-Teo’s domain, the infirmary. On the other side, a large prefab tent worked as the dining area. It was late summer now, the nights pleasantly warm and the days hot, so the tent worked well, but fall was soon arriving, and they would need to upgrade the dining area soon. Obi-Wan knew it was next on the list for the combat engineers, right after they finished the new bathing facilities.

  
Those, Obi-Wan remembered with a grimace, had taken several weeks of discussion to plan. Currently everyone lived in military tents, sleeping on cots and using the basic sonics and chem toilets the 212th had for ground campaigns. But those accommodations hardly were the most pleasant long term. Most everyone had taken to bathing in the various streams around camp once summer had truly set in. The argument had come when they had tried to decide whether to build communal or individual freshers. Everyone was currently living in small groups of about four in the tents- slightly more with the youngest sharing cots- and someone argued for individual freshers and houses. But, the problem was, while they had the knowledge of how to build new sonics and advanced buildings, they did not have the resources. So communal freshers were more feasible, using one of the generators to pump in running water. It was hardly comparable to what they had at the temple, but honestly quite nice. The realization of the resource imposed design constraints and following debate had resulted in not only the communal fresher, but an entire town plan based on communal dorms, kitchens, and living spaces. With all that they had suffered in the last year, if he was being honest, Obi-Wan had to admit living closely with his fellow Jedi and the clones was appealing.

If Obi-Wan was to be more honest with himself (which he wasn’t) the idea of living with a certain clone in particular was even more appealing to him. Since landing on the planet, Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Cody had been working together to organize their new burgeoning society. Obi-Wan had (against his wishes) been placed in charge of everyone with Quinlan (only because the healers refused) in charge of the Jedi, and Cody in charge of the clones. Obi-Wan, being himself, had unconsciously flirted with both men, while Quinlan, being himself, made increasingly obviously innuendo filled comments back. And if Obi-Wan had given Quinlan a few furious, frenetic blow jobs to blow off steam, well that wasn’t anything new. What was new was the look on Cody’s face when he had walked in on the two and the guilt (regret? Longing? Lust?) that Obi-Wan felt when he saw Cody’s face.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody’s voice cut off Obi-Wan’s musings.

“Yes Cody?”

“Midnight finished his inventory of our food stores.”

“Excellent, would you like to go over it with me?” Obi-Wan asked, as Cody placed a pad down, stopping him before he could leave.

“If you want,” Cody agreed, sitting down in the chair across from Obi-Wan. “Overall he says we are in good shape, but need to start thinking of preservation for winter. We still don’t have a clear idea of how much food will be available and he recommends preparing for the worst.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Ava and Jola sent in their own memo to Quinlan yesterday regarding planting and farming. I should have it here somewhere…”

* * *

 

Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear that wasn’t his own. It was a feeling he was familiar with- the bond between padawan and master allowed such feelings, but he had no padawan. The fear intensified, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look around for the source of danger.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asked in concern.

“Someone is afraid…” he trailed off, trying to figure out where the feeling could be coming from.

“Who?”

“I don’t know, I can feel their fear in my head though.”

“Like a padawan?” Cody asked. He wasn’t an expert on force related voodoo, but spend a few years in close quarters with a Jedi and you learn at least a bit.

“Yes, but I don’t have one.”

“Not officially,” Cody agreed. “But you do have three kids.”

Obi-Wan stared at Cody in confusion.

“Luke and Leia are basically yours, don’t deny it. And I think Hal might have adopted you, but its all the same.”

“Hal!” Obi-Wan gasped, finally realizing the source of the fear.

“Hal?” Cody asked, getting to his feet. “He’s afraid?”

Obi-Wan nodded and he exited the tent into the darkness. “He should be in bed.”

“Nightmare?”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan agreed, making his way towards the youngling tents. Waxer was sitting outside one of the tents, Shal curled up on his lap sleeping, and Caleb and Mitenu sat next to him, sleepily telling him about their day.

“General,” Waxer greeted softly, mindful of the sleeping Togruta girl in his lap. “What brings you here?”

“Hal, which tent is he in?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I know,” Caleb stated, standing up. “I can show you.”

“And then head to bed,” Waxer stated. “You too Mitenu.”

The Twi’lek boy groaned, but stood as well. “Come on, I’ll go with. It’s near our tent anyways.”

Obi-Wan nodded, following the two boys down the path towards the center of youngling tents. Before they could reach the tent, a small missile came running towards Obi-Wan, reaching out through their bond.

“Hal?” Obi-Wan asked as the small boy barreled into him, tears running down his cheeks. “Hal? Whats wrong?” he asked, pulling the six-year-old up onto his lap and waving the two others away.

“He killed you,” Hal sobbed quietly into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “He killed you and you stayed dead.”

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around the boy, rubbing his back gently. “It was just a dream, Hal, just a dream. I am right here, you did save me.”

“Couldn’t feel you,” Hal admitted.

Obi-Wan stilled. He had begun shielding from Hal when he first awoke because he didn’t want the youngling to feel his pain, or his suffering. He had, in all honesty, mostly forgotten about the boy. There had been much to do, and it was all Obi-Wan could manage to stay in the here and the now and help set up their new home. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry you couldn’t feel me.”

“Why couldn’t I?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I was shielding, I didn’t want you – or anyone else- to feel what was in my head.”

Hal frowned, looking up at Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Why?”

“Because I was hurting,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Everyone hurting.”

“Yes, everyone is. It’s been a hard few months, hasn’t it? But I wasn’t doing a very good job handling my hurt, and if I didn’t shield, I could have spread more hurt.” The explanation didn’t even begin to cover the magnitude of danger Obi-Wan had posed, teetering on the brink of falling. But Hal was only six, and had already lost everything he knew- Obi-Wan didn’t need to burden him further. And he was better, only a maelstrom of pain when he wasn’t busy, when there wasn’t something else to focus his mind on. He wasn’t sure he would ever truly recover, not after the psychic trauma of Rattatak, Zigoola, his captivity, the loss of almost all his bonds… A mind could only handle so much.

“But Master Che says sharing the pain makes it better,” Hal said. “And that bonds help too.”

“Master Che is very wise,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And she is one of the people who has helped me with sharing my pain.” Again, an understatement. Vokara had practically glued Obi-Wan to a couch and made him meditate with her regularly so she could help him sort through the traumas.

“We have a bond.”

“We do, and I am sorry I blocked you out.”

“”m sorry too.”

“I will try harder not to do so, will that help?”

Hal nodded into Obi-Wan’s chest, his tears slowing. “And extra dessert.”

“What?”

“Extra dessert helps too,” Hal stated with the certainty only a youngling possed.

“It does, does it? You know what helps me sleep after a bad dream?”

Hal shook his head.

“Hot coco. I think Midnight has a secret stash. Shall we see?”

“We should,” Hal agreed, twisting so he was sitting on Obi-Wan’s lap, facing forward.


	6. Chapter 6

"General!" Trix yelled, sliding into the tent. "That mysterious ring! It’s activated!"

  
"Activated?" Obi-Wan asked, putting down the pad he was reading. "What do you mean by activated?"

  
"It started spinning, making noises, then a blue ripple appeared, sort of like a pool of water, across it. Longshot and Boil are by it. They said a strange wheeled droid appeared through it."

  
"Appeared?"

  
"Rolled right out. Said it looked fairly primitive. They've hid in the bushes, out of view."

  
"Very well. Fetch Cody and six more men. I will alert Vos. You will head back out to the ring and investigate further, but do not go through."

  
"Yes sir!" Trix saluted, exiting the tent once again.

  
Sending Vos a nudge through the force, Obi-Wan rolled himself out from behind the desk and exiting the tent to find Quinlan already on his way over.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"The ring has activated and something has come through," Obi-Wan explained. "I am sending you, Cody, and half a dozen men to investigate. Don't take any risks though."

  
"Sure thing. Did we ever figure out what the symbols say?"

  
"I was actually just looking at them. They are symbols from the ancient Jedi language, but they are just letters, no actual meaning."

  
"Sir," Cody greeted, arriving with his men. "Boil just reported four humanoids came through the ring. They are still hidden in the bushes, but the people are armed. I sent Trix with the six others over immediately. Waxer and some of the knights are making sure none of the younglings are nearby."

  
Obi-Wan frowned. "Pull all the younglings- that is anyone not a knight, master, or vod, back to camp. Get them indoors, preferably silent. Have some of the older ones run a meditation. Round up your men, and perimeter the intruders. Don't fire, and stay hidden until Quinlan arrives."

  
"I'll make contact?"

  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Greet them, peacefully. Kept your saber stashed, but be ready. If you need backup, call for it. There should already be almost a dozen men ready to fire."

  
Quinlan nodded, immediately disappearing into the trees at a force assisted run.

 

* * *

 

Cam looked around their surroundings, enjoying the warm and sunny weather for once. “Nice planet we got here,” he stated, letting his gun drop to his side.

  
“Warmer than usual,” Sam agreed, looking around suspiciously. It was too nice, in all honesty. It was rare they went through a gate without trouble. And a warm planet at that? Unlikely.

  
“Uh, guys?” Daniel asked, looking down at the ground. “This place is inhabited.”

  
“Inhabited?”

  
Daniel nodded, picking up a wrapper from the ground and holding it up for the group to see.

  
“Well, that’s unusual…” Cam stated, picking his gun back up.

“Tracks are fresh too,” Sam stated, catching a boot print near the trees.

“I believe we are being watched,” Teal’c stated, staring off to the right.

Everyone turned towards the trees, holding up their guns. Cam raised a hand, indicating Sam should move forward. Before she could, a tall, darker skinned man with a yellow-gold tattoo across his eyes landed in front of them, hands held out.

The man said something, and all four turned to Daniel who shook his head. “I can’t understand him.”

“Try some other language.” Cam ordered.

Starting with Goa’uld, Daniel tried only to receive a blank stare. Then he tried ancient. The man raised a hand, motioning for a pause, a contemplative look on his face.

“I think he might have understood that,” Sam stated. “Try again, but keep it simple.”

“Hello.” Daniel stated in ancient, looking at the man.

“Salutations,” he replied, his accent stiff and strange.

“I think ancient might be a second language for him as well. But I can try.” “We come in peace,” he added in ancient.

“Peace,” the man replied, lowering his hands and looking at their weapons.

Daniel nodded. “Guys, lower your weapons. He seeks no harm.”

The man shouted something in his language and another man, or similar height stepped out of the trees, a large gun strapped to his thigh, but his hands clearly away from it.

“Follow, peace.” The man added, gesturing forward.

“He is asking us to follow him,” Daniel stated, stepping forward. He pointed to himself and added, “Name, Daniel.”

“Name Quinlan.” The man replied, gesturing to himself. “Name, Cody,” he added, with a point towards the other.

“Names Cam, Sam, Teal’c, Vala,” Daniel replied pointing at each of his teammates.

Quinlan muttered the names under his breath, nodding to each one.

Stopping just outside the encampment, Quin turned to Cody. “Make sure the courtyard is clear of anyone not of age. Get Ar’teo, Vokara, and Obi-Wan out here. Maybe some of the knights. He is speaking some form of the ancient Jedi language. I remember a few words from studying it, but I am sure Obi-Wan remembers more.”

Cody nodded, speeding ahead into the clearing, Vos slowing his pace behind. “Translation,” he stated, hoping that got his point across.

By the time the group reached the encampment, there were four troopers stationed around the courtyard, all in full armour. They were armed, but weapons stashed to clearly indicate that they did not plan on firing first. In the center of the clearing, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Knight Gibson stood. Quin noted that everyone at the meeting at least looked human, and figured Obi-Wan had planned that on purpose. Knight Gibson was good with the younglings and not a bad knight, but she had originally planned on going disaster relief, not negotiations.

“Greetings,” Obi-Wan stated to the group in the language of the ancient Jedi. He was well familiar with reading it as he had an interest in old philosophies and learnings, but there was little occasion to speak it. He hoped he was clear enough.

“Hello,” Daniel replied. “My name is Daniel Jackson. With me are my teammates Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Teal’c, and Vala Mal Doran.”

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cody and Amanda Gibson stand with me. Quinlan Vos stands next to you.”

“A pleasure to meet you.”

“And you. How did you travel here?”

“Through the stargate,” Daniel responded.

Kenobi repeated the word, turning to the young woman next to him who seemed to confirm something. “The stargate? Is that the ring?”

“Daniel?” Sam asked. “what is going on?”

“They asked me how we travelled here. I told them through the stargate, but they seem unfamiliar with it.”

“Then are they native to the planet? They have some knowledge of ancient,” Cam added.

“Let me ask.” Switching back to ancient, he turned towards the strangers. “It is. Is this your home planet?”

Kenobi paused to confer with his group. “It is our home now. How does this stargate work?”

“It creates a wormhole.”

Kenobi raised a brow, his face questioning. “A stable wormhole? The technology needed to create such a device is outstanding. Your people created this?”

Daniel shook his head, “Not our people. The ancients did. We are Tau’ri, from earth.”

“Is that near here?” Obi-Wan asked.

Daniel thought for a moment, trying to think how best to explain the distance. “It is in this galaxy, about 100 light years.”

“A light year being how far light travels in a year? How long is a year? Oh, I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Far.”

Daniel nodded, amused by the man’s rambling. “Not far by stargate though. You said this is your home now. It was not before?”

Obi-Wan’s face turned sad, and he sighed deeply. “No, it was not. But it is now. We came through some space anomaly, though we are not sure how far we travelled, only that we are outside our own galaxy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my muse brought us in contact with Stargate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter one, but I broke my pinky. For such a tiny finger it really causes a lot of problems typing!

Daniel was beyond fascinated. The people of the P7X-837 were something he had never experienced before. It was a mixed society of humans and humanoids, all living peacefully together. Even more, about half the population appeared to be clones of a single human (or at least human looking individual.

 

“Lunch time, Daniel!” Cam shouted, poking his head into the tent Daniel was tucked away in. “What has you so interested in anyways?”

 

“This data pad,” Daniel replied. “It has, I guess what I would call their original galaxies version of Wikipedia on it.”

 

“And that’s cool?”

 

“Cam, don’t you understand? We have a highly advanced civilization here that has developed independently from our galaxy. There technology is completely different and in many ways hundreds of years ahead of ours. Not to mention, there society has at hundreds of different species that I know of. So far!”

 

Cam nodded his head. “Sounds fascinating, Danny, but lunch.”

 

“Hmm?” Daniel looked down at his watch. “I guess it is, what are we having?”

 

“Not sure, didn’t have a chance to see. One of the kids just started dragging me towards their dining area and pantomimed eating.”

 

“Alright, I’m coming.”

 

The pair exited the tent together and made their way over to the dining area. They had been on the planet two weeks so far, the SGC eager to make friends with a friendly, technologically advanced species. During that time, Daniel had happily talked to anyone he could and read anything he could get his hands on. Sam had made friends with a young humanoid who, while supervised by one of the clones, did his best to explain some of their basic technology. So far, Cam only knew she was excited at the possibilities and friends with the droid that in combination with the boy’s datapad and an earth tablet helped translate. Teal’c had been invited to spar a multitude of clones and a few older humanoids while Cam had been relegated to babysitting- both his teammates and some of the native children. It was far from the worst assignment, they had yet to be chased after (baring children knee high) or shot at.

 

Sam and Teal’c were already waiting for them at the dining tent, plates of fish and an unidentifiable grain with slices of fruit. At first they had stuck to their rations, but one of the healers had scanned them with a device and told them they were close enough to the native humans to eat the same things. It was, in all their opinions, a vast improvement on the rations.

 

“General Landry wants us to report back to the SGC,” Sam stated between bites of fish.

 

“Already?” Daniel moaned. “There is so much more to learn!”

 

“Exactly,” Sam replied. “We have been here two weeks and managed to establish friendly communications and determine both sides are tentatively interested in an alliance. The SGC wants to send a diplomatic team and actually work out an arrangement.”

 

“But!”

 

“It’s too much for the four of us,” Sam said, trying to sooth Daniel. “Doesn’t mean you won’t come back.”

 

“Colonel Carter is correct,” Teal’c added. “The SGC will send a diplomatic team. Given your knowledge of ancient and experience in offworld negotiations, you will likely be requested to return.”

 

“It’s not the end,” Cam agreed. “Besides, I feel like everything is going to well. Better get out before our luck comes back to bite us.”

 

* * *

 

“Well SG1?” General Landry asked, entering the conference room, “What can you tell us about the people on P7X-837?”

 

Daniel cleared his throat before beginning. “Well sir, the people of P7X-837, or the Jetti’mando as they call themselves are unique from other civilizations we have come across. Originally from another galaxy, it is unclear where, they are capable of faster than light travel. They arrived on P7X-837 an estimated half a year ago, which is roughly a year ago on Earth. Their civilization can be split into two groups, the Jetti and the Mando. The Jetti are largely between the developmental ages of about 3 and 25 with only a few elders. The Mando appear to be clones of a single individual, ageing from about 20 to thirty five years of age. Structurally, the Mando appear to work under a military like structure. Combined with their training and dress, I postulate they were either in the military or from a militaristic culture. The Jetti seem to work under some mix of a noocracy and theocracy, though with the average age being so young it is hard to tell. However, the entire civilization seems to report through two representatives to an overall leader, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

“And this leader?” General Landry asked.

 

Daniel’s brow furrowed. “He is hard to get a read on. One moment he seems like a spiritual leader, the next a scholar. But at the same time he also exudes a sense of power.”

 

“He was a great warrior prior to his injury,” Teal’c added. “I believe he will be a great warrior in the future as well.”

 

“Do we think he is inclined to form an alliance?”

 

“At the very least, Sir, willing to trade,” Sam replied. “The Jetti’mando are technologically advanced but lacking in infrastructure and resources. From what we could gather they were escaping some sort of mass genocide and ended up on P7X-837 by accident.”

 

“As long as we don’t push them, I think they will be happy to ally with us,” Cam agreed. “Start out with trade- food stuffs, manufactured goods. Then we help them set up their own economy.”

 

Daniel nodded. “Once they are on a more even foot, which will happen, I think they are more likely to form a formal alliance. They, especially the Mando, do not seem the sort to go into negotiations as the underdog.”

“Thank you, I’ll read through your full reports with the diplomatic group and let you know if I have any more questions. Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have fallen into a rabbit hole of world building when I asked myself what year it was on earth. Which led me to trying to figure out relative planetary rotations- which led to trying to decide how fast different species aged in star wars (I know canonically, they are all about the same, but I always felt star wars world building was boring in that regard).  
> Bonus points to anyone who figures out how long a year is on Earth vs Coruscant.


End file.
